


What Do You See?

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo has always had a thing for Trowa and going on a mission together might make more revelations than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: What do you see? Pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: they aren’t mine, no sue….yeauh.

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, hints of NCS in the past, lemon/lime, language, yaoi, shounen-ai, POV (possibly changing with each part…who knows…), humor is going to go there some time I just know it….

Rating: from PG-13 to NC-17…today we start off with a nice PG-13…

Pairings: oh jeepers. They are all buddies, but the main pairing is going to be 2+3 to an eventual 2x3x2

Note: OK, this is inspired by several people. First off, Miss Kashie-chan just HAD to go and draw an INCREDIBLE pic of Duo and Trowa kissing that has me drooling every time I turn on my comp. *falls over* SO, mainly this is for her. Secondly, Miss Aoe and Miss Shoori have been so completely evil with getting me hooked on the 2x3x2 obsession they have. *glares at the two jokingly* SO, if some of the tale has any familiarity to something they may have written, it is NOT intentional and is actually a compliment to their writing styles because I can be so DAMN picky in what I read! And I had started it with being a one shot….but then it HAD to go and get a plot on me *sighs* why me?

Feedback: much craved arigato.

 

 

OK, the war is over.

 

Wow….let’s see if any other life changing events can happen, ne? Gads, life has just been plain BORING since the end of the wars. I mean, we go out to save everyone’s butts…and end up being over emphasized police. RIGHT, that’s REALLY interesting. About as interesting as watching flies going at it on fly paper.

 

I feel a nasty smirk come across my face as I hear Wufei yell at another Preventer for not doing the papers right. Go Fei. Whoohoo…yea, the papers are life threatening. Rolling my eyes, I let my fortieth paper airplane take flight and watch as it zooms across Heero’s face, barely skimming the bridge of his nose. His eyes cross briefly and I smirk in triumph as he glares at me. Mission accomplished. Got him to look like a goof ball. I turn my head to grin at Quatre as he snickers at the face that Heero had just come across. Quatre. He’s my man. He can goof around as much as I do and still not get into trouble. Though, admittedly, I had to teach him some of the tricks, but he’s got such an innocent air, ya know? He could get away with stealing candy from a baby.

 

Ha…you thought I was gonna say get away with murder. Hell…we’ve all done that. We just won’t get put onto trial for it. Nah, we’re war heroes. Men who saved the earth and the colonies from certain doom. Yea whatever. We just were willing enough and had the balls most of these stupid military officials didn’t have to do the job and do it right.

 

Cocky? Us? You better believe it. We were the Gundam Pilots…the best of the best. They would send out tons of their stupid troops just to face one of us. Now tell me…does that sound like we don’t deserve to have some egos? RIIIIGHT.

 

Looking back at those hectic days, I realize that it just isn’t the same. We are missing someone…one of our group. Maybe he was the smart one after all. He didn’t get roped into glorified desk jobs like we did. Oh I’m not saying that’s all we do. Hell no! Une isn’t THAT stupid. We are out on the field, doing more missions than any of the other Preventers. That’s because we don’t screw it up and we know what the hell we’re doing. But, in all honesty, it just doesn’t have the same adrenaline rush as being in a Gundam and fighting for your life in a war that is the most senseless of all wars did. Nope…not one bit. Trowa was the smart one. He stayed out of it. Though…

 

I really wish he hadn’t.

 

A door opens down a ways and we all look over. Une is standing in her office, talking to someone. Hmm, must be some higher up looking for some job to be done. Watch…guess who’ll be put on the job? Yours truly, Mister Shinigami oh yea. But then, she steps aside and out walks someone I never thought I’d see. “Trowa!” Quatre’s voice pealed out in obvious delight as the blond went over to the tall banged guy. Yea, that’s right…Q-man has a serious thing for our Trowa. Our…Trowa. Yea, I can feel it now. A sense that…well, now our group is whole again. But…just what the heck is Trowa doing here?

 

I get up to go greet our comrade at the same time as Wufei. So, Wuffers has a thing for him too, huh? This is going to get interesting. I glare down at Heero as I pass his desk, indicating he should follow me, but for some odd reason, Heero just looks away. Hey…did I just witness Heero Yuy being…gasp NERVOUS??

 

Now why the hell would old soldier boy be nervous around Trowa? Unless…hmm…oh this has possibilities! Soldier boy…and Bang boy…doin’ the wild thing…man I wish I’d had a camera…or had actually been there…durn…

 

Trowa looks at me with a small grin as I come up. “Hey Trowa! How’s it hanging?” I ask in my usual jovial way. Yea yea…what people use the word jovial? Me, damn it. Live with it.

 

I see Quatre glare at me from the corner of my eye and feel a grin spread across my face. Jealous, Q-man? This was indeed going to be VERY interesting. I turned my smile onto Trowa as he replies, “Not too bad, Duo.” I can feel my smile warm. Trowa’s always had that affect on me, what can I say. But then Une had to just interrupt this nice sweet moment with her little boss thing.

 

“Trowa is now joining the Preventers. He is going to be helping out in the field, so you guys-” (why does she always look at me when she talks about our group??) “-should be able to help him settle in.”

 

Trowa nodded and smiled slightly at her, then turned as Quatre started to pull him towards the blond’s desk. Oh yea…Quatre is just SOoo subtle. Why doesn’t he just put a sign on his chest saying, ‘Trowa’s mine says me!’ Gads…

 

The rest of the day actually went quite fast. I got quite a kick out of watching Quatre flirting with an annoyed Trowa, while Wufei was giving his hand at the flirting department. Those two are morons, I swear. I should teach them the finer points of throwing yourself at someone. I mean, hell, even RELENA has them beat! But then, it was time to hit the ole time clock and saddle on home. I punched out, then turned around and felt my jaw hit the floor.

 

Right by the soda machine, obviously trying not to be seen, was Trowa.

 

A Trowa…who was locking lips with…Heero.

 

Oh yea…things are definitely going to be interesting.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Trowa go on a mission.

Title: What Do You See? Pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine, anime just doesn’t move that way, so no can do. Sowwy!

Warnings: AU, OOC, POV, sap, fluff, humor, shounen-ai/yaoi hints, lemon/lime (later), dark, angst, um oh yea…language! (Hehe ok, not that much…)

Rating: ranging from PG-13 to NC-17. This’ll be a nice….um, well, we’ll see

Pairings: all over the place, but the main eventual focus is 2x3x2.

Note: Blast that girl! She’s doing it again! ANYHOO, this is for Kashie-chan, whose art is a pure inspiration! *drools over desktop pic* I have so many projects going right now, that I might as well focus on one! SO, popping this out and then another for another series soon.

Feedback: It’s a nice thing to get every now and then. Very rare though.

 

 

Well now, a recap is in order.

 

Hehe…I know. You were thinking that I was going to just drop in with some silly drivel about what Fei was doing or how Quatre is mooning over Trowa. Hmm…Trowa. Yes, that man has certainly changed things around here I must say.

 

Let’s start off at the beginning with a story. Banged man comes to work. Banged man is welcomed. Banged man is seen kissing Suicide man by soda machine. Banged man and Suicide man have a past. What is the past, Braided man wonders. Braided man snoops and finds…dun dun duuuun. They'd had a fling during the war. Braided man is then stuck with Banged man, who is nervous about Braided man’s reaction to Suicide man’s fling thing.

 

That about sums it up. Right now, Trowa and I are trying to nail this politician for embezzlement and such the like and are undercover. Sigh. Why did I have to get stuck with Hot Stuff? Did I just think that? HELL YEA!

 

Let’s face it…all of us pilots are hot. Oh c’mon! Like you didn’t know this already! I mean…Quatre has the cute puppy dog act, but man what a bod. At six foot, he’s like that blond god, Zechs. And those eyes?? I could seriously drown in them.

 

Wufei’s the same. He let his hair grow out and now it’s shoulder length. Like black silk. SIGH. And those eyes are just…man sometimes I just have a staring contest so I could just look into his eyes. Bugs the hell out of him…but he ain’t stopping me now is he?? And he is BUILT! Five foot ten inches of muscle! NOW, tell me that isn’t a turn on??

 

Heero…god, how to describe Heero: hard, hot, and definitely a looker. Those eyes, man…no one should be born with soul searchers like those. And at six foot…he gives Quatre a run for his money. Literally. One month, he went and hacked into Quatre’s finances and started directing it to different accounts. All for a joke. Man…I taught him well! Later, the fiasco ended with Quatre and Heero in bed…now THAT was interesting.

 

And now…Trowa. Gah, a man’s wet dream. And a girl’s for that matter. Six foot two, auburn hair that drapes mysteriously over one eye all the time, piercing green eyes, and his smile. Oh his smile is soooo worth it. It’s just a hint, but it just…lights up his face like none other. Sigh…I’m soooooo hooked on him.

 

ANYWAYS, now, Trowa and I are on this mission. It’s kinda more like an introductory mission for Trowa. Yea…like he needs it. So, where was I? Oh yea, Heero and Trowa. Yeup, talk about a couple of smoochers. I think I watched for about five minutes…then Quatre came in. Talk…about….a …mood…breaker. Bummer. And then, the rest of the week, he was practically hanging on poor Trowa’s arm! Man…now that’s one way to deter any customers.

 

Well, Une decided to help out. She sent me and Trowa on this boring ass mission and now…why does he have to be so cute??

 

AND WHY DO MY HORMONES HAVE TO BE SO NASTY!?

 

Ahem…ok, I’m better. He’s so nice though. We’ve talked about a lot of stuff actually. We sorta bounced around our pasts, just kinda sharing some of the not so painful aspects. How do I know this? Well, because he talked about them. Let’s face it…Trowa is very quiet. There has to be a reason for that, right? SO, if that reason were a bad one, why would he want to share it? I mean…well, I’m not as…shall we say withdrawn? Yes. Withdrawn. And I’ve had some pretty nasty shit happen to me in the past…whether willing or not. But, sometimes well…everyone reacts differently to situations. I don’t know what happened to Trowa, but it wasn’t pretty. I’ve seen glimpses of a man before me that is kind, gentle, and caring. But, it’s buried way deep…almost so deep that it’s a miracle when it finally shows up. I wonder if these glimpses are the same thing that attracts us to each other.

 

Sure, I’ll admit it…I dated Heero at one time. And Quatre too. I mean…they weren’t just flings. No way. In a weird way, I really care about them a lot and I’d never do that. I mean…well…I know that our friendships are a lot more than that. I know it’s the same with Fei too. He may be a crusty Justice Freak at times, but he’s a real sweet heart underneath. Yea, I’ve thought of furthering my relationship with him, but…he admitted to me one time that he actually would like someone else. Let me tell you, it shocked the hell out of me when he told me! So, I’m just going to see if Trowa feels the same as all of us…that we can only really be with one of our group. So far…I think the answer is yes.

 

Unfortunately…it ain’t me. Sigh. Oh well. But you know…I’m not that disappointed. I’m finding that I like being his friend. He’s so nice and a great listener. And he’s probably one of the few that I’d trust to guard my back. Well, now he’s joined the list that the others are on. See? Told you it was just us five. Can’t beat that.

 

“Duo, he’s moving.” Trowa points out the window at the opposite building to the room that we’ve been monitoring for about five hours now. I move over by him and look out the window. Sure enough, the fat ass politician was leaving his room.

 

“All right. We wait ten minutes and then let’s get in there, set the bugs and the hacking and then we’re out.” I find myself being quite confident. But, I get a reward as Trowa smiles at me and nods. AW gawd I’m melting at the mush!

 

We move swiftly up to the office and get inside. I love picking locks! It’s so much fun! Anyways, I go to the bug planting while my man Trowa hits the hacking. Would you believe he actually said “Score!” when he found what he needed?? I think I stared at him for about three minutes in shock! But, we got our stuff done and we were outta there in record time.

 

And now…aaah java. Yeup, we went to a coffee shop because we don’t have to report in until tomorrow. Trowa’s sipping tea. I think Cathy influenced him waaaaay too much. But, I’m finding that the night is definitely drawing on me, since my usual boisterous self is seriously lagging in boist. Trowa must’ve noticed this, for he said that he’d walk me home.

 

Hold on…wait a sec…HOLD THE PHONE!! Trowa’s walking me home!? OK, there is a God and he’s smiling on me right now! So, we walked to my apartment and we’re just standing there, right? But then…sigh, the smile.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, alright Duo?” He says it so nice and polite like! I swear I’m melting.

 

“Sure thing, Trowa!” I reply as cheerfully as possible…which amazingly isn’t that hard to pull off.

 

He smiles and nods and is about to walk away when, “Hey Trowa! Want a lift?” Quatre. Ya gotta give the blond credit…he sure is persistent.

 

Trowa looks up and smiles then looks at me. He smiles, but this time, I could see it was sincere. “I’ll see you tomorrow, k Duo?” I just nod and then he winks at me before getting into the car.

 

OK…that does it. He’s going to be mine.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission and...bar time??

Title: What Do You See? Pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: AHHAHAHAHA you thought they were MINE!? You fools….*snickers*

Warnings: same as before, though no pov this time….it just wasn’t happenin'…

Pairings: You know the drill!

Rating: same as before…it’s called build-up people!

Note: Thanks to everyone who’s been reading! I’m so glad you like it! This fic drew the lot for postage today, so hope you like!

Feedback: pweese? T'would make me very happy…*chibi eyes*

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Maxwell! Stop throwing your stupid paper balls at me!” Wufei’s voice rang through the office, causing a few chuckles here and there as he glared at the long-haired man.

 

Duo smiled innocently. “Aw but Feeeiii….you know you like balls!” he replied and chuckled as Wufei growled at him.

 

“If you two are done, I’d like to see Trowa and Duo in my office please,” Une’s voice ordered crisply, though a hint of a smile showed her amusement at their banter.

 

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei, earning a snort as he bounced in with Trowa silently following. Zechs cocked an eyebrow as he saw Wufei, Quatre, and Heero all watching them go in, eyes glued to a certain banged one’s ass. “You know….you might get stuck if you keep on watching,” he commented nonchalantly, earning two death glares and two blushes as he smirked.

 

Duo flopped down into a chair, watching from the corner of his eye as Trowa sat gracefully down next to him. “So what’s up, Commander? You wanted to see us?” Duo asked as he leaned back in his chair and watched Une take her seat.

 

Une smiled slightly at them. “I wanted to commend you both for the excellent results on your last missions. You both make an excellent team,” she started as she steepled her fingers in front of her face. She grew serious then as she looked at them. “That is why I called you in. I need you two to go on a special mission for me…but it will be dangerous,” she added seriously.

 

Duo grinned. “Hey…we’re Gundam pilots! Danger’s our middle names!” he responded flippantly.

 

Une shot him a look and he quieted. “Not this time, Duo. We’ve already sent in several of our top Preventers in to investigate…and they have never returned,” she explained solemnly. They both frowned in concern as they listened attentively to her as she continued. “It’s because you are Gundam pilots that I am asking to send you two in,” she stated, cocking an eyebrow at them.

 

“What’s the mission?” Trowa asked quietly and Duo nodded firmly.

 

Une smiled softly in relief. “I knew I could count on you two,” she replied quietly, then stood up, handing them each a file folder. They opened them up as she continued. “There has been some concerning information that came into our hands about a very powerful weapons smuggling ring. We think they may also be connected with the recent terrorist and gang activities.”

 

“The ones that Heero and Fei have been checking up on?” Duo asked as he looked and Une nodded.

 

“Yes, the very same. But we’re thinking this is totally separate as well. Unfortunately, any of our spies that we try to send in have ended up not coming back and we are seriously beginning to wonder if there is something else or someone else that is leaking the information,” she confirmed lowly and they looked at her in surprise.

 

“A leak in the department?” Duo asked as he stared at her. “But how?”

 

Une shook her head. “We aren’t sure. That’s going to be another part of your mission. I want you both to infiltrate and find out the source of this ring and I also want you to find out who the informant is, if any,” she commanded firmly. They nodded, standing up as she stood. “Be careful. I know that you two are the best in infiltration, but these guys are dangerous and mean business,” she murmured warningly.

 

Duo grinned. “Well…so do we,” he responded assuredly, noting a slight smile crossing Trowa’s lips.

 

Une relaxed slightly and nodded. “Alright. I want you to contact us at the given frequency every twenty four hours at 0700. If you miss it, we’ll know you are in trouble. Go down to special labs and they’ll give you a special communicator that was just made,” she said matter-of-factly. They nodded and turned to leave, but she stopped them. “Be careful…I know you two are the best…but…” She sighed softly and they looked at her in concern. “Just be careful. We’ve lost a lot already…don’t make me lose more,” she whispered quietly.

 

Duo smiled at her and winked. “You really are a teddy bear, Une. But we won’t tell,” he commented lightly. A soft chuckle came from Trowa and Une shook her head, smirking. She waved them out and they went out into the bustling office. Duo looked at Trowa, serious all of a sudden. “Alright…I’ll get the communicator…and you get our plane tickets. We’re heading for Asia,” he said firmly.

 

Trowa nodded and they parted ways to get started for their mission.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“AH! Home sweet hotel!” Duo called out cheerfully as they came into their hotel room.

 

Trowa chuckled softly as he watched Duo go over to the two beds, plopping his biggest suitcase on it with a happy sigh. Shaking his head as he followed the braided man in, Trowa put his own suitcase on his bed silently. He looked over as he heard the bed squeak and smiled as he saw Duo lay out on the bed, stretching. “Tired?” he asked quietly as he began to unpack.

 

Duo snorted as he stretched out long and languorously. “Duh…it’s called jet lag. Good thing we aren’t starting until tomorrow,” he mumbled as he yawned.

 

Trowa chuckled softly as he put his clothes into the dresser drawers. “Well…we can order some room service and then sleep. We’ll need our energy. Do you know where we can start first?” he asked as he sat down next to Duo on the bed and looked at him.

 

Duo cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at Trowa. “Yea…I got a lead. We’ll go to this club on the main street. It’s where I heard that a contact for the organization meets up with potentials,” he muttered seriously, then grinned. “So, hope you brought some clubbing clothes, Tro-chan!” he said cheerfully.

 

Trowa snickered and shook his head before getting up and going over to his bed again. Duo watched him walk away with an interested look, wondering just what it was that Trowa would be wearing the next night.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next night found them refreshed and going out onto the streets of Tokyo. Already, several males and females had tried to pick the two up as they had walked to the club that was their destination. Duo smirked. ‘I know why too…god Tro is hot tonight!’ he thought to himself, stealing another glance over at his partner.

 

Dressed in black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt that hugged him, Trowa looked like a cat without the tail and ears. He had on fingerless black gloves, a silver hooped belt as well as knee high leather boots. A silver hoop glinted in his earlobe. That alone had surprised the hell out of Duo.

 

Duo wasn’t so badly dressed either, leather pants, a see through black lace crop top, and black boots his clothing, accentuated by a gold and silver braided belt looped low on his waist. His hair was free of the normal braid, flowing freely with gold and silver lightweight chains mingling in the chestnut tresses. Smirking as they walked casually to the club that was their goal, Duo caught some wayward glances. ‘Yeup yeup yeup…we’re definitely hot stuff…’ he thought to himself smugly.

 

They came to their destination finally and went inside. They went over to the bar and ordered drinks. But before letting the barkeep go, Duo slipped close, leaning in as he placed a chunk of yen on the bar top. “Hey…do you know where I can find Hiroku Shiiro?” he asked casually.

 

The barkeep raised an eyebrow. “Who wants to know?” he replied guardedly.

 

Duo smirked and waved another large bill. “My friend and I are looking to buy some toys and we heard that he can get the best,” he commented lightly. Trowa was leaning against the bar edge, looking out into the dancing crowd as he listened to Duo speak with the barkeep.

 

The barkeep smirked as he slyly slid the bills out of sight. “He is coming soon. He likes to watch the dancers…that’ll be how you can get his attention,” he advised quietly, then walked away.

 

Duo snorted softly as he turned and leaned against the bar as well. “Dancing…sheesh…how lame is that?” he asked and took a sip of his drink.

 

Trowa chuckled softly. “Guess we’ll have to dance in order to be noticed,” he murmured softly as he glanced at Duo.

 

Duo grinned, and then locked eyes with Trowa, a challenging gleam in his eyes. “So, Tro…how good a dancer are ya?” he asked lowly. Cocking an eyebrow and smirking, Trowa put his drink down and walked out to the dance floor. Duo grinned widely and followed him out onto the floor.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing and mmm and then bad guys oh my!

Title: What Do You See? Pt. 4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I’ll let you know when things change…*crickets chirp* o.O;;;

Warnings: Same as before, only some serious bishie on bishie dancing, voyeurism, and a Duo POV.

Pairings: oh come on…do I have to tell?

Rating: This will be more of an R because of…well...things…and…Duo’s mouth. >.< oooooo that sounded sooooo bad…hehehe

Notes: Long time no postie!! Guess what I’m in the mood for?! BWAHAHAHA…blame it on that challenge -.-;;. Anyhoo, gomen for the long time in coming (no pun). Hope ya enjoy! Please review!

 

Ok…here is one thing that one must always remember when dealing with Trowa Barton: Never challenge him to something you will regret and long for later.

 

You ask what I mean. Foolish people. You try and dance out on a rather crowded dance floor in tight leather with the Barton god in front of you in nothing but black skintight leather! Gah…I tell you now, you will be harder than a rock and wetter than a puddle!

 

Did I mention he used to be in the circus? Oh? Slipped my mind…how did that happen? I mean, it couldn’t be the fluid movements that just SCREAM sex, could it? Nah…

 

Anyhoo, the reason for this commentary I guess is to keep my mind on the mission. Oh yea…the mission. Find some asshole organization that’s selling heavy-duty weaponry to jackass maniacs who want anyone who don’t follow what they believe in dead. Yeup, smart people…gah I wish I could…grrr…

 

But why the commentary, you are still wondering. Hell…I’M wondering! Well, like I said, we’re on a mission, Trowa and I, to find this organization that’s been most likely selling to terrorists and other some such. But why am I commenting on Trowa’s moves and god his body and…ok, back on track! We are dancing because it is one way to attract a contact. Don’t ask me how or why cuz I don’t KNOW!

 

“Duo.” My name said in that soft, sultry tone is enough to make me hard and catch my attention. Trowa smiles at me, but his eyes are serious. “I think we have our man.”

 

“Oh really? Then let’s turn up the attention span, shall we?” I find myself replying. About a second later, I’m wishing I hadn’t. Why, you would ask? Gah, are you people nuts? No wait, you aren’t in MY position, are you?! Sheesh…ok, if you think you can keep your mind on a mission while you are pulled against that strong, yet oh so soft and sleek body that’s just poured into leather, give me secrets, ok? Cuz it ain’t working!!

 

Ok, focus on the mission…focus ooooon the mission…on the mission…on…on the…on how good his arms feel around my waist as he sways with me and god I want him hard and fast inside of me right now…eyes…eyes watching this hot god behind me as we dance, swaying to music that just screams sex…

 

I find myself wrapping an arm around Trowa’s neck as we move, grinding into each other. I know I am moaning…I’ve not felt this turned on in a very long time! Man, leather and hard ons…well, they mix sometimes…just not THIS time!

 

“We’re in.” Trowa’s soft whisper is enough to get me out of that half sexual haze that he seems to have over me. Must be the bang…

 

“Ok good…let’s move.” Somehow, my voice is steady, though right now I want to howl at the moon and jerk off somewhere. God...ok, remember what Wufei said…remember what Wufei said…damn it Wufei it ain’t working!!

 

So much for anti-hard on techniques…damn Wufei.

 

Well, it worked though. Right now, we are both heading into a room that would so remind you of those old movies where the gangster heads are meeting. Smoke-filled, rich decorations…and a poker table in the center. We go in and nod to the man in front of us. Yeup…definitely like the old movies.

 

Tall and rather…oh, evil looking, this guy was one nasty looking Japanese. His black hair was tied back into a tight ponytail that would have made Wufei proud. He had on an expensive tailored suit and sat at the table like he owned it…which in all likelihood, he did. You could tell he worked out, his shoulders held the look of power. Yea, corny, right? Trust me…that’s what he looked like. And…like any gangster, he had a hot babe right behind him, looking about as sinister as he was.

 

“So…you are interested in some…toys?” Shiiro asks us as he watched us. Man…creepy voice even!

 

“Yes, we are. Think you can set us up?” Trowa asks smoothly. Man…even like this he’s calm like a lake. Whoa…poetic…man, he’s got me so hooked…

 

“Ah, I see. What would you like? And how much are you willing to pay?” Mr. Sleaze, as he is now officially called in my head, asks us as he eyes us.

 

Heeeeeeeeey keep your sleazy eyes off my Trowa!!

 

Whoops…down jealousy down…good jealousy…niiiice jealousy…don’t get us killed by making me jump him, jealousy!

 

Ok…now I am calm. “We’re willing to pay what needs to be paid,” I reply cockily as I grin. Ok…shivers must be squelched MAN do I feel dirty!!

 

“Oh really? What do you need?” Thank God I am a professional…gah I need a bath…

 

“We’ll need to discuss it with our boss. How long can we take to get an order?” Trowa asks calmly. He’s always calm…gah, I hate it when he is calm…

 

“I will give you two days. You may contact me at this number.” Scumbag tosses us a business card with the number. Ok…that’s BAD if he has a business card!

 

“Domo arigato,” Trowa murmurs smoothly as he bows. Yes, before you ask, I am following suit.

 

We leave the club and head back to our hotel. I lie out on the bed and stare up at the ceiling, wondering if I can handle this mission. For the first time ever…I’m not sure I can. Being around Trowa is going to take every ounce of will power to stay in control.

 

Gah…I love him.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Trowa go deeper undercover.

Title: What Do You See? Pt. 5/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I’ll let you know when things change…*crickets chirp* o.O;;;

Warnings: No POV on this one, but some swearing…

Pairings: oh come on…do I have to tell?

Rating: PG-13 for language

Notes: Long time no postie!! It’s been what…a couple of years? Truth be told, I didn’t think I’d ever touch GW again, but listening to Ponderosa on LJ go on about that fandom just re-inspired me for this fic. We’ll see on the others since I do have quite a few unfinished ones. Ai. Anyways, Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“We might have to go deeper into undercover, Duo.”

 

The soft comment brought Duo out of his contemplation as he sat at the window, gazing out at the city of Tokyo before focusing on the one who had spoken. “Why do you say that, Tro?”

 

“We’ve been getting tapped at least twenty times a day on our accounts. We should prove what we are asking for is the truth,” Trowa murmured as he came over to Duo’s side, smiling slightly as he saw how relaxed his friend was.

 

“Yea, I know. But how far can we go until it is too far?” Duo muttered as he looked back out at the city. “How far is it until we become what we once were?”

 

He blinked slowly as gentle fingers brought his face around to Trowa’s emerald gaze. “Duo…if you believe in yourself, then we don’t have to ever worry about losing ourselves to the past,” he whispered softly, gently as he caressed his thumb along Duo’s lips.

 

“You think so, Tro?” Duo asked in a small voice, feeling vulnerable as he stared into Trowa’s deep green eyes.

 

Smiling softly and encouragingly, Trowa nodded. “Yes, Duo. I believe it fully. We’ve managed to live this new life without slipping. And I’m not willing to lose it without a fight,” he said fiercely, eyes shining with determination.

 

Nodding as he smiled, Duo reached up and held Trowa’s hand with his own. “And when this is over with, Tro…you and I need to talk,” he commented firmly before smirking at Trowa.

 

Chuckling softly, Trowa leaned in and brushed his lips lingeringly over Duo’s. “Indeed we do…” he murmured before heading for the shower to get ready for their meet-up that night.

 

Sighing as he touched his lips, Duo smiled softly as he leaned back, looking out at the city below him. ‘Oh yea…definitely talking about things,’ he told himself smugly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Looking around slowly at the dark cabin that they had been instructed to meet up with their contact at, Duo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "This place needs a maid at least," he grumbled as he ran a finger through the inch-thick carpet of dust on a box.

 

"Or a tornado…" Trowa murmured as he glanced around, eyes alert to any movements. He smirked over at Duo as the braided man chuckled softly. "Perhaps you'd like to put on the French maid's outfit later and do that cleaning?" he commented teasingly.

 

"Only if I get to wear a thong," Duo shot back with a wink and a lazy lick of his lips before looking around again. "I can't believe I'm spending Christmas with you…" he muttered softly, flushing.

 

"And no mistletoe," Trowa uttered before grinning at Duo, who laughed. They both looked ahead, intent, as they heard some shuffling. They both relaxed slightly as their contact came out of the room, smirking at them.

 

"Well well, looks like we are all present. Gentlemen, may I present to you the head of our organization," Shiiro started softly before stepping aside. A large Japanese man stepped into the room, face hard and pinched with cruelty even as he smirked at them. "Mr. Narashindo Hasaku," Shiiro continued as he bowed to the large man.

 

"A pleasure to meet such…distinguished guests," Hasaku growled out with an unpleasant smile as he bowed his head, dark eyes narrowed with suspicion as the two stiffened.

 

"Distinguished? Us?" Duo protested with a wave of his hand before snorting. "We just want in on the big leagues."

 

"Why would two former Gundam pilots wish an 'in on' my corporation, I have wondered since Shiiro spoke to me," Hasaku continued deeply as he sat in a plush chair, smirking at the two Preventers. "Being that you *are* in the Preventers and all," he added nonchalantly as he gazed at his nails.

 

"Glorified desk jobs you mean," Duo growled out angrily, letting some of his petty thoughts take to the fore to preserve the cover. He saw Trowa glance at him and hoped his partner caught on as he focused on the crime lord. "No excitement, people praising our names while calling us murderers behind our backs…I'm sick of it and so is my partner."

 

"We want to bring some…life…into this peaceful time," Trowa murmured firmly, eyes glittering as Hasaku focused on him as well when he stepped forward. "Duo speaks for the both of us. People are liars and should be reminded on *why* we were feared. However…" he trailed off meaningfully, cocking an eyebrow.

 

"You need the supplies. How do I know I can trust you both?" Hasaku asked archly as he steepled his fingers before his face, eyes hooded.

 

"Give us a job. You'll see our trustworthiness," Duo put in quietly, frowning darkly. "You guys deal in death and destruction…bring back two of the greatest creators of such things and you'll have what you want."

 

Silence fell over the group, tense with expectation as the two sides watched each other guardedly. Finally after a few minutes, Hasaku smirked as he sat back, relaxing. "Very well. There is a shipment going from Moscow to Victoria Base. We have had our eyes on it for a while, but lack the…expertise to retrieve it. Do this and you shall have my full trust," he said softly, eyes glittering with malice. "But fail me and your lives are forfeit," he added quietly, chilling the room with the cold tones.

 

"Consider it done," Trowa confirmed softly before he and Duo turned and left the room.

 

*~*~*

 

Hasaku glanced at Shiiro and said softly, "Have Mirato follow them on this mission. If they fail…kill them as a warning to the Preventers." He smirked as Shiiro bowed deeply before leaving his master there. Staring at the wall, Hasaku chuckled softly, smirking in pleasure. Killing two birds with one stone…how he loved that saying…

 

*~~**~~*

 

"I can't believe this, Tro! Attacking a shipment! Une will kill us!" Duo cried as he paced their hotel room while Trowa typed away at their laptop.

 

"No she won't, Duo. We are doing our job. But, we have enough evidence now to take these guys out. We just need to find their home base and this is the only way," Trowa replied reassuringly before turning back to his partner. He smiled softly as Duo stopped and faced him. "Duo…we'll be fine. We just have to pull off this heist and make sure that we can at least get to the main base so we can call in reinforcements. It's why we have those homing beacons, remember?" he reminded Duo with a grin.

 

"Yea yea I know…but it's still nerve wracking. Isn't Hilde working there with Dorothy?" Duo mumbled as he came over and sat down next to Trowa, eyes filled with worry.

 

"As far as I know, yes. They've been working on a new model of suit for a while now and, from what I heard last, it's almost done. Which is probably what the crime lords are after," Trowa confirmed grimly as he typed at the laptop. He stopped as Duo laid his head against Trowa's shoulder and looked down at the chestnut crown. "Don't worry Duo…they won't get hurt if we have anything to say about it," he whispered quietly as he wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulders.

 

"Tro…if I lose control…kill me, ok? I can't become a murderer again," Duo whispered lowly as he stared at the screen, shocking his friend. He looked up slowly, eyes bleak, yet dry. "I can't kill this time, no matter what. Shinigami is dead…and I want him to stay dead. He died with Deathscythe. I need it to stay that way. I need to live."

 

"I understand Duo," Trowa murmured gently as he cupped Duo's face tenderly, eyes soft with understanding as Duo leaned into the touch. "If you go…I'm coming with you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the braided man's shoulders, holding him close.

 

"Together in all things, eh partner?" Duo muttered bitterly as he snuggled close, feeling safe and warm.

 

"Together till the end, Duo. Till the end," Trowa replied softly as he placed his cheek against Duo's head as they held each other firmly, finding comfort with each other.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Trowa…you in position?" Duo's voice was faint over the crackle of static on the two ways as Trowa crept along the perimeter walls.

 

"Yes. Commence operations," Trowa replied quietly as he watched the guards nearby. Suddenly, several explosions on the opposite side of the complex roared up, distracting the guards enough that Trowa could sneak in. He saw the cargo plane and ran to it, climbing in after checking that the cargo was there. "Duo, I'm in…get up here!" he hissed into the radio, praying it got over the blizzard's interference as he began the preparations for take off.

 

He turned swiftly, gun out as he heard footsteps and relaxed as a grinning Duo ran in, hands upheld. "Hey buddy! Don't shoot yet!" Duo called out cheerfully before plopping down into the pilot's seat.

 

"Baka…" Trowa muttered playfully as he grinned before continuing his prepping.

 

"You've been hanging around Suicide boy too much. All that lip-locking with him transferred some of his phrases to you!" Duo shot back with a laugh.

 

"And you would know too," Trowa replied lightly, grinning as Duo flushed in embarrassment as he focused on his own preps. "Ready to go. Take off!"

 

"And here we go into that white out!" Duo crowed as the plane moving forward from the hangar. They ignored the calls of surprise as well as gunshots as they picked up speed through the blinding snow before taking off. "Man! Haven't done that in ages!" Duo cried in ecstasy as they went up to a higher altitude to avoid the worst of the blizzard.

 

"It's not going to get any easier, Duo. This storm is nasty. And…the fuel is low and falling," Trowa murmured grimly as he glanced at the gauges.

 

"Shit…they must have hit a gas line. Fuckers…" Duo swore as he hit buttons and lowered their altitude slightly. They braced themselves as the winds buffeted them. "Trowa! This isn't good! At this rate, we'll be lucky to make it over the mountains to China!" Duo shouted over the rising cacophony of beeping and wind.

 

Suddenly, the control board flashed, sending sparks all over the two. They cried out, shielding their faces as the plane began to plummet. "We're going down!" Trowa shouted.

 

"No shit, Sherlock! Controls aren't responding! Brace for impact!" Duo cried as he struggled with the control stick. Just as they cleared the cloud line and headed straight for the mountains, he looked over at Trowa. Their eyes locked and held as the plane crashed into the mist of the mountains.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crash proves that life is precious.

Title: What Do You See? Pt. 6/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I’ll let you know when things change…*crickets chirp* o.O;;;

Warnings: lemon, yaoi, language

Pairings: oh come on…do I have to tell?

Rating: NC-17

Notes: Well, I figured that since I started on this…why not finish it. After all...left ya hangin' didn't I? ~_^ Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The sounds of burning were the first things to make Duo aware that he was awake as he groaned and looked up groggily. He had been flung from the plane when it had crashed, knocked unconscious, so his body had rolled with the fly. He glanced around as his aching head cleared up slowly and he was able to see through the whirling snow. He saw the wreckage and groaned as he fell back into the snow. 'Hilde is going to SO fucking kill me…' he thought to himself before rolling to his side.

 

He looked around slowly, trying to see as he searched for his partner. "Tro?! Tro hey where are ya!?" he yelled as best he could, coughing as the smoke choked him up as well as his aching ribs. He coughed and spat, grunting as he saw blood on the snow, then clutched at his ribs. 'Ok, so not so unscathed, but that's nothing new…' he grumbled to himself as he stepped through the snow. He shivered as the wind blew up around him, sending chills through his injured body as he searched for Trowa. "Trowa!"

 

Looking over as he heard a groan, he stumbled over to the still form of his friend. "Trowa! Tro! Hey buddy! Wake up now for ole Duo, k? Come on now…" he whispered huskily as he held his friend close. Trowa coughed and groaned again, turning into his partner's warmth as he mumbled Duo's name. Duo held Trowa close, whispering encouragingly as he searched for some kind of shelter. He stopped and stared as the blizzard cleared enough for him to see a nearby hunter's cabin. "You have *got* to be fucking me…" he muttered in disbelief.

 

"Not…yet…but…I will…" The soft joke startled the braided man as he stood up, causing a bark of laughter to come from the bluing lips.

 

"Yea you keep kidding around there, buddy. Let's get over there," Duo shot back warmly as he draped his friend over his shoulders and staggered to the shelter. He got them inside and laid Trowa on the bed, then went about starting a fire in the fireplace and grabbing a torn, but still useful blanket and wrapping it around his friend. He then went out to the plane and searched for supplies.

 

To his shock, the cargo was still mainly intact. He also found their packs and turned on the beacons, praying that help would come before it was too late as he hurried to the cabin. He went inside and went to Trowa's side, checking his shivering friend's forehead. He flinched as he found it cold and grabbed the other blanket and wrapped it around Trowa before dragging his friend closer to the fire. He murmured encouragingly to his friend before setting about getting his own wounds bound. He was better off than Trowa at the moment with only a couple of broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Trowa, he found out soon, had a concussion, broken ribs, and a broken leg. He did what he could, then stripped their wet clothes off and set them before the fire to dry. He then grabbed a battered pot, filled it with snow, and put it near the fire, melting the snow so they could drink from it later.

 

He didn't hesitate, but immediately snuggled up to Trowa, holding him tightly so they could share body heat. Trowa clutched at him weakly, eyes dimming as Duo spoke softly to him, telling him jokes so they could both stay awake, knowing if they fell asleep, it might be their last sleep. The wind swirled around the cabin, blustery and chilling as Duo and Trowa struggled to stay alive.

 

After a while, the wind died down and the room warmed slightly. Duo sat up and helped Trowa to sit up carefully before reaching for the pot of melted snow that he’d made earlier and gave it to Trowa. Trowa sipped silently, coughing a bit and groaning in pain as he curled forward. Duo braced him as he put down the pot, whispering softly to his friend.

 

Trowa clung to Duo as his shudders passed and they gazed at each other silently. Slowly, they leaned in closer, their lips brushing in the most tentative of kisses before they pulled back and gazed at each other once more. Trowa's hands suddenly clenched on Duo's arms, which was all the incentive that the braided man needed before he leaned up completely to lock their lips in a heated kiss. They shifted to the floor, the blanket bunching up around them as they rolled closer to the fire in their fumble for dominance, but Duo won out through strength alone. He gently pressed Trowa to the ground on top of their semi-dry clothes, his lips mapping out every contour on his partner's body and wringing out deep moans and breathy gasps of pleasure from the banged man as he moved down.

 

Lapping at the tightening nipples before tugging them with his teeth, Duo ran his hand down to cup the rising cock that jutted from Trowa's lower body. He grinned as Trowa arched with a needy groan, mumbling Duo's name as his head tossed in rising pleasure. Shifting down, Duo lapped at the leaking head before swirling his tongue around it, taking in all of the pre-come that spurted out spastically and earning whimpers from the auburn haired man he was tormenting. He swallowed the cock slowly, moving his head down until the tip poked the back of his throat, where he hummed loudly and caused Trowa to cry out in pleasure.

 

He continued these motions until he felt Trowa's balls draw up tightly against the slender body. He drew back and stroked Trowa to his completion, oiling his fingers with the release that covered his hand and Trowa's stomach as his partner arched and screamed his release. As Trowa relaxed, Duo took his fingers and began prepping his soon-to-be lover, smiling as Trowa moaned in pleasure. Spreading his own pre-come over his aching member, Duo groaned softly in need before carefully shifting Trowa enough so they could be joined.

 

They both cried out in pleasure as they were made one in a single thrust and shuddered as they waited for the adjustment. Duo began rotating his hips, rolling and rocking into Trowa in a slowly rising rhythm that had them both panting and groaning with need rapidly. Suddenly, they arched together, thrown over the edge with just the slightest of kisses as their climaxes crashed upon them like a train. Duo thrust spastically a couple of times before stilling and falling forward, burying his face in Trowa's neck as they trembled together, gasping for air as they came down from their high.

 

After a bit, Duo leaned up and slipped out of Trowa before grabbing the blankets and rolling them up in them. He twined his legs and fingers with Trowa's as they rested together, smiling satedly as silence fell over them comfortably. A few minutes later, Duo glanced up at Trowa, who was relaxed. "Do you…"

 

"No…I don't. I'm glad that we did," Trowa murmured softly as his eyes opened. He smiled gently, receiving a smile from Duo in return before they kissed gently.

 

"I'm glad. Course…I shoulda waited until your head was better and such…" Duo commented in chagrin as realization hit him. Trowa chuckled softly before nuzzling Duo and they settled in to sleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Ma'am…I'm afraid to say but we've lost contact with Maxwell and Barton. They failed to report in at the given time and there has been no trace from them according to our other sources."

 

The update didn't surprise Une as much as she thought it might, but it still made her worry. "Send out Wufei, Zechs, and Quatre along with several back-ups. Find them," she ordered quietly, not turning from her window as she watched the snow fall. She heard the soldier leave and sighed softly as her head bent. 'Trowa…Duo…you better the hell be safe…' she prayed silently as she closed her eyes.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo's eyes cracked open slowly as awareness returned to him and he glanced around blearily. He blinked as he felt a warm body next to his and smiled as he remembered what had happened when he saw Trowa's peaceful face. He brushed aside the soft auburn bangs and pressed a kiss to the forehead they covered before carefully sliding out of their makeshift bed and grabbing their clothes. Smirking in satisfaction at their dryness, he cleaned himself off with his hanky dipped in the cooling water before dressing, then stoked up the fire.

 

The sound of crackling wood woke up Trowa and, by the time the banged man had turned over, Duo was already cooking up some of the dried rations he'd found in the crude cabinets he'd discovered in a corner. Duo glanced over as he felt a weary gaze on him and smiled brightly at his lover. "Mornin'! Sleep all right?" he asked as he came over and helped Trowa to sit up. He blinked as Trowa captured his mouth in a deep kiss before pulling back. Smirking, Duo licked his lips slowly. "Guess so," he commented cheekily, winking as Trowa chuckled softly. He helped Trowa to dress after cleaning his lover off and they set to eating what they could.

 

They both stiffened as they heard the sound of choppers coming closer and looked at each other before Duo stood to check carefully who it was. He cussed softly as he came back over and began to get ready. "It's the baddies. Good thing I still have the spare Preventers' beacon. We can complete this mission yet," he growled out, smirking as Trowa nodded carefully. Helping Trowa up, Duo had his lover lean against him while he kicked over the water, dousing the fire that had saved them, before heading out to meet the crime ring's salvagers.

 

Shiiro sauntered over, smirking as he saw the two pilots. "Sugoina…you two really are invincible as they said the Gundam Pilots were," he murmured smugly as he glanced at them, then over at two underlings, who brought over thick down jackets.

 

Duo carefully put his own before wrapping the other around Trowa, all the while glaring at Shiiro. "Yea well…you're lucky your cargo is as in good of shape as it is," he growled out warningly, eyes flashing as Shiiro's own eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

Shrugging, Shiiro led the way over to the copters and they sat back as they were flown away from the crash site. Duo and Trowa kept their eyes on the cabin where their relationship had changed and laced their fingers together secretively. Yes, they had barely made it that time…

 

TBC

 


End file.
